The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return
The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return is the 21st film in The Eds Adventures series. Plot After the decline in Atlantean culture following the sinking, Kida (Kidagakash), now Queen, and married to Milo Thatch, is using the heart of Atlantis to restore her city's former glory with The Eds, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Timon and ''Pumbaa. Suddenly, Milo's comrades and Mr. Whitmore arrive in Atlantis; while their arrival is unexpected the Atlanteans welcome their old friends. Unfortunately, they have come to inform them of mysterious forces causing trouble on the surface. At first they presume it to be an ancient Atlantean defense mechanism gone rogue (like the Atlantian Leviathan from the previous film). But when they arrive at the New found land, they discover it is actually a creature known as the Kraken, which had been attacking shipping freighters and taking their cargo to a cliffside village, which is devoid of spirits. They later discover that the town magistrate, Edgar Volgud, seems to be controlling the Kraken, but soon learn that the Kraken itself is the master, having made a deal with Volgud. When they blow up the Kraken, the man disintegrates and restores the spirit of the village. All the while, Kida is learning about the outside world and is adapting well. However, she still feels guilty, as there could still be other Atlantean war machines in the world causing problems, like the Leviathan. Their next mystery is in Southwest, involving coyote spirits opposing them. They later find a hidden city in Arizona contains a statue that greatly resembles Atlantean architecture. Unfortunately, a very sly shop owner, Ashton Carnaby, intends to pillage the place for its valuables, but the spirits then turn him into one of them. A Native-American man, who was a median between the spirits, trusts them with the knowledge of their sanctuary and informs Kida that she can choose Atlantis' destiny. The third mystery that needed to be solved was from Whitmore's cabinet. An old competitor, Erik Hellstrom stole a possession of his (believing himself to be the Norse god, Odin), an artifact called the Crystal, presumably an artifact of Atlantean origin. When they track him down in the frigid Caparthian Mountains, he presumes Kida to be his long lost daughter and kidnaps her. His intentions are to end the world in Ragnarok. He creates a lava beast and then an ice beast to destroy the world, but well-placed explosives used by Vinnie distract the monsters long enough for The Eds to retrieve the spear and vanquish the beasts. During these escapades, Kida comes into a greater understanding of just how powerful the Atlantean Crystal is, and she must choose between hiding it and sharing it with the rest of mankind. Having retrieved the spear, Kida realizes her father was wrong to hide the Crystal from mankind. The Eds and Tuff combine the Spear with the Heart Crystal and lifts Atlantis to the surface. Two fishermen are shocked when they suddenly see an entire continent rise before them. In the end, we see Atlantis above the water for the first time in over 9000 years. As the movie comes to an end, Mr. Whitmore narrates that from then on, the world was a better place. Cast Atlantean Alliance *James Arnold Taylor .... King Milo James Thatch *Cree Summer .... Queen Kidagakash "Kida" Thatch *John Mahoney .... Whitmore *Jacqueline Obradors .... Audrey/Nurse *Don Novello .... Vinny *Corey Burton .... Mole *Phil Morris .... Dr. Sweet *Florence Stanley .... Mrs. Packard *Frank Welker .... Obby/Mantell *Steve Barr .... Cookie *Samuel Vincent, ''Matt Hill, Tony Sampson as The Eds (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Makiko Ōmoto as Kirby *Kerry Williams and Kayzie Rogers as Tiff and Tuff The Horde *Clancy Brown .... Edgar Volgud *Jean Gilpin .... Inger *Kai Rune Larsen .... Seaman/Gunnar *Bill Fagerbakke .... Sven *Thomas F. Wilson .... Ashton Carnaby *Floyd Red Crow Westerman .... Chakashi *Jeff Bennett .... Sam McKeane *William Morgan Sheppard .... Erik Hellstrom Category:The Eds Adventures (film series)